Love is Drama
by Rima Akien
Summary: Kairi has always wanted a boyfriend, so when Sora asks her out on a date why would she refuse? He's the perfect boyfriend; sweet, caring and optimistic. And Roxas, his brother is quickly becoming her best friend as Namine drifts away from her.None of them seem to be who they really are anymore. But the more things seem to change, the more they stay the same.
1. prolouge

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything relating to Kingdom Hearts. I make no money by writing this story. :'( So don't sue! DX The only thing I own is the plot.**_

_**This is a new story I decided to write because there are few GOOD Roxas/Kairi romance fanfics. So I decided to write my own. **_

_**Warning! In my story Namine will lose her sanity, Sora is slightly OOC (in my eyes VERY SLIGHTLY) and Riku is a jack ass! And there will be foul words! If any of these offend you or you can't suck it up and read it! Don't! I don't take flames kindly.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Riku's PoV

Looking around the classroom I see girls giggling with each other, boys playing their video games under the desk, and even some people are sleeping. I'm sitting in the damn classroom with thirty five or something teens, while the most monotonous man talks about history. I scan my eyes across the room again, my eyes landing on Sora.

He and I have always been rivals. We are always competing. There isn't anything particular it's about, it's just to see who the better of us two is. He's always happy. Smiling a goofy smile, laughing. It's like he generates happiness to share with everyone else.

Roxas on the other hand is something else entirely. I've never once seen him smile or even frown. That boy is completely emotionless. He barely even talks. It's surprising that he's even Sora's twin brother. Yup, that's right; those two completely different boys were born only a minute apart.

Then there's me. I'm the exact opposite of Sora. I haven't smiled unless I'm trying to swoon some air headed girl. I glare at all guys and every word I speak is normally meant to be spiteful. Watching Sora I notice him look up and stare longingly at a blonde that is sitting in the corner of the classroom. I smirk. Finally, a challenge! If I can make that girl mine before Sora even has a chance I can watch as that damned smile wipe right off his face.

God, I'm sick aren't I? I'd mess with some innocent girl's head so I can watch a happy boy's smile fall from his face. For no other reason but to prove I can.

It's exciting.

It's always like this; Sora, the innocent happy kid, Roxas, the shadow with an empty mask, and me, the psychotic sadist. It's like we are everything the world is made up of. Sora's the light; I'm the darkness, and Roxas? He's nothing.


	2. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything relating to Kingdom Hearts. I make no money by writing this story. :'( So don't sue! DX The only thing I own is the plot.**_

_**Warning! In my story Namine will lose her sanity, Sora is slightly OOC (in my eyes VERY SLIGHTLY) and Riku is a jack ass! And there will be foul words! If any of these offend you or you can't suck it up and read it! Don't! I don't take flames kindly.**_

_**AN:/ Please, do not get use to me updating, I do not own a computer so my stories often go updated for extended periods of time. I will update when I can, and I appreciate those who read and review very very much.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Kairi's PoV

"Namine I'm sure you're just being paranoid. Don't worry if I had your teacher my mind would be playing tricks on me too. Anything to save me from the boredom that is that class." I said with a smirk as I patted my best friend's back.

Kairi! I'm telling you I wasn't imagining it!" Namine defended herself, her face turning a cute shade of pink. "Come on, you can't tell me you've never felt like someone is watching you in class."

"Oh yes I can. Because, as both of us know very well, at school I'm a nobody."

It suddenly became quiet. We both felt sorry for me. I was a nobody. Now it's not that no one liked me, it's just that no one knew me. Truthfully Namine is the only person I can call a friend. And I think the only reason why we still are is because I knew her since we were in third grade and she lives right down the street from me. But I've yet to make other friends.

Breaking the silence Namine fidgets. "Do you think it was Riku?"

I gaped at her. "Riku? Why would it be Riku? He's such a flirt!... No, you're right, you're the only girl he hasn't gone after yet. It wouldn't be weird if he tried to… That does sound like him to be a stalker and watch you during class…" I watched as her face turned red. Namine; my best friend Namine, who's so innocent she didn't know where babies came from until high school, who always wears white, Namine who's never had a crush… But as I watch her face turn scarlet and she fidgets in my seat, my jaw drops to the floor.

"YOU LIKE RIKU?"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Kairi! Quiet!" Namine covered my mouth with her hand. She was panicking as if someone would hear us through the walls. I rolled my eyes and tried to point out to her that we are the only ones in the house but it came out muffled because her hand was still covering my mouth. Looking around one last time Namine removes her hand. A bit repulsed I wipe my mouth on the back of my hand.

"I can't believe you like that ass hole, Nami. You deserve someone a lot better than him." I spoke swiftly but lovingly. I knew if I didn't she would protest.

"You're the one that's wants a boyfriend so badly." She mumbles spitefully. I winced, that stung a bit more than it should. We both sat on the couch glaring at each other, daring the other to speak first. Now, we don't fight much, but when we do it's nothing pretty. When Nami and I fight we go all out. We hurt each other with words more than we ever can physically.

I guess that was my own fault for teaching her to defend herself verbally at a young age…

"Too bad I can't get one, because my perfect blonde plastic Barbie doll best friend gets all the guys." I said through my teeth.

"You just want to blame someone, ANYONE, for the fact that GUYS DON'T LIKE YOU!" Namine hissed at me. My face turned red with anger and embarrassment.

Again we sat there staring at each other. I couldn't think of anything else to say. What could I say? She was right after all. So now we sit here, her eyes are daring for me to apologize, but I knew I wouldn't. So we just sat there. I don't know how long we were there or how long we would but we were. Neither of us looked away, or moved, or breathed for that matter. We wouldn't dare break the challenging positions we were in until the other cracked.

I was just about to give in and apologize to Nami, when the front door to my house opened. I sighed with relief, my older brother Axel stood there, his long spiky red hair dripping with falling raindrops. He takes one look at us and sighs.

"Are you girls fighting about boys again?" he said as he hung up his black trench coat.

I laughed embarrassed, scratching the back of my head. It's true we've had a similar argument a lot recently. About me trying to find a boyfriend and trying… and failing. But this time it went much deeper. And Axel simply came over and sat between us to keep us from attacking each other like we had when we were in grade school, rolling on the floor and ripping each other's hair out.

"So, girls, tell me. What are you arguing about now?" he said as he grabbed the remote from the other side of me. He flipped throughout the channels as he waits for us to respond. Both Nami and I look behind his back at each other. Though our expressions are hard and cold, we both nod. Silently agreeing to get over our argument so we won't have to tell Axel.

"Nothing." We both spoke in union, in high pitched chipper voices. I think I could hurl. Axel chuckled. "So KaiKai bear, any luck in the boy hunt?" I physically flinched at the nickname but my frown only deepened. "No…" I said softly. I had been trying to get a boyfriend since the beginning of the school year, and here we were, already in April, and no boyfriend. It's depressing, no matter how many dances passed no one asked me to go with them, no matter how many cookie-grams were sent no one would send me any, and no matter how much I try to put myself out there, no one would notice me. I think I should give up.

Namine turned to Axel. "Where have you been all day, Axe?" she said sweetly, I sighed, she was changing the subject. "Oh, you know, practicing in the Garage, with the guys." Namine and I nodded our heads, that wasn't unusual. Axel was in a band, and the rock recording studio, the Garage, is owned by one of band member's uncle. If you wanted to find any of them on a regular day, go straight there. But then looking over Axel I burst into laughter. I hadn't noticed the smudge of lip gloss on his chin until now. "AXEL'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" I screamed, laughing my head off. Axel's cheeks flamed. "No I don't! It was just some groupie!" he said defensively. Namine and I laughed. "He's right Kai, his bad are super popular now, and I'm not surprised some groupie attacked him with her lips."

That's when it hit me. "My older brother is popular." I said aloud. Namine nodded "yeah that's what I said." Nami said looking at me curiously. Now I smiled brightly, my eyes sparkling, again I repeated. "My older brother is popular." Axel looked at me weird. "Yes, KaiKai bear, we've already said that. What's up with you?" I couldn't stop myself anymore. "MY OLDER BROTHER IS POPULAR!" I hopped up from my seat and tackled Axel, laughing and smiling. By now both axel and Namine were freaked out. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Axel shouted.

"Axel don't you see? You could set me up on a date! You're popular, a lot of guys would trust you dession! And you know me better than anyone else, next to Nami! You'll pick the perfect guy! You're my salvation! I can finally get a boyfriend!" Nadine's eyes sparked with realization. She knew he was my only hope. So we double teamed. I clung to Axel's left, and she to his left. We gave him our best puppy dog faces and used the sweetest pleading voices. "PLEASE AXEL! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!"

"Whoa! Come on! I'm you're older brother, aren't I suppose to be keeping you from getting a boyfriend, not helping you get one?" he said, trying to pull his arm out of our grasps. But I wouldn't have it. This is my only shot, and I wasn't going to miss it. I looked up at Axel with my big wide green eyes, and did the one thing Axel could never say no to… teary eyes.

"DAMNIT! FINE!" both Namine and me shot up to our feet and squealed. "YAAAAAAAAAAY!" We clasped hands and jumped from foot to foot. No more weird diabolical plans! I can't wait to find out who Axel will set me up with!


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything relating to Kingdom Hearts. I make no money by writing this story. :'( So don't sue! DX The only thing I own is the plot.

And I'm sorry this chapter sucks. :( I may go back and change it, if i get enough help from reviewers.

Warning! In my story Namine will lose her sanity, Sora is slightly OOC (in my eyes VERY SLIGHTLY) and Riku is a jack ass! And there will be foul words! If any of these offend you or you can't suck it up and read it! Don't! I don't take flames kindly.

AN:/ I'm so sorry it took so long to upload this but I sort of... Kind of... Lost all my work (I hand write it due to lack of computer) so yeah... But I figured out how to do things now!

* * *

"Axel!" You ass! Stop avoiding me!" I'm here pounding on my older brother's door for the second time this week. An entire week has gone by since Axel agreed to hook me up and he has yet to do a single damn thing!

He's being so selfish! I mean come on! I've wanted a boyfriend for so so long! And he knows this. And yet he still procrastinates.

"Axel! I know you're awake! I hear your loud ass chewing from hear! YOU CANNOT DISGUISE THE CRUNCH OF CHEERIOS!" I yelled at him through the barrier, kicking the door while doing so.

Just as I was kicking into the air again the door was opened by a milk mustache red head. He yawned at first to cover up the fact that he had been awake but one look at me and my scrunched up nose and he sighed.

"Okay, okay, KaiKai Bear. You win. I'll hook you up today. I swear."

My nose scrunched up just a little bit more and I see my eyes got darker.

"How do I know you're actually going to do it this time, Axel? Why should I trust you after a week?" I said with clenched teeth.

Again Axel sighed. "How about this: you come to my band practice with me, and from there we will go to the quad and I'll find someone for you there?" Axel said leaning against his door frame.

I thought about that for a while. If I followed him everywhere today, I can annoy him until he can't take it anymore. With me there he can't possibly avoid not following through with his promise.

"Okay!" I started running back to my room. "I'll get dressed! Oh my god, what do I wear? I have to call Nami for help!"

I raced into my room and grabbed my cell and walked to my window. "Come on Nami pick up. Pick up." I paced as her phone rang until finally...

"Hi Kai." a chipper voice said on the other end of the line.

"Nami! Thank god you picked up! I cornered Axel so he said today he'll set me up! He said to go with him all day, but I don't know how to dress! Please Nami use your gifted talent of fashion on me! Please!"

I poured a little when I heard her laughing on the other end.

"Okay calm down Kai. I'll be right over to take a look of what's in your closet."

It wasn't even five minutes later that I heard Namine walk into the house. I had given Namine a key to the house back in third grade when Axel use to lock her out. When she made it to my room she saw practically my entire closet thrown around the room.

"Okay, Nami, I put the jeans over there, past outfits are in the chair, and shirts are on the dresser. And I was thinking maybe a theme would be good, like rocker or vintage. What do you thi-..." that was the moment I noticed a duffle bag in her hand. "What's that?" I said in a high pitched voice.

Ten minutes later I found myself standing in front of the mirror, not even looking like myself. My long layered hair fell onto my bare shoulders as I shifted in strapless white spring dress.

I leaned in and stared at the girl on the otherwise of the glass. Her eyes were painted with silver glitter and she look gracefully under the white lace. This girl... Wasn't me. An yet she was too beautiful for me to want to go back to myself.

"Kairi! You better be ready! You're going to make me late!" Axel called from the living room.

Namine put her hand on my shoulder. "you're ready." she said with a warming smile. I smiled back and then headed down the stairs. When Axel looked up and saw me his jaw dropped. I smiled. It was just as Nami said. The awestruck effect would not be perfect unless even my own blood relative would gasp. and that's exactly what happened. The next thing I knew though I was face plated into the floor.

I forgot about the wedge heels.

Axel was hollering and howling with laughter the whole way to the music studio. I poured red faced. He will never let this go. I know it.

When Axel finally stopped laughing was the very moment he opened the door to the band's recording and we stepped inside. Every single person turned to me. There was really only four guys in the studio, including Axel. But it still felt like there were more eyes on me then there ever has been. And that was the first moment i ever noticed how cute the guys in Axel's band were. There is a happy brunette, a glowering silver haired boy, and if you didn't look well into the corner you might not have noticed the spikey blond in his own solitude.

I only stared back at all of them like an idiot before Axel spoke up.

"Hey, guys. This is my sister, Kairi." he gestured to me with his hands then looked back at me. "Kairi, this is Riku" he pointed to the silver haired one, and he simply nodded his head in greeting. "Sora" Axel nudge the brunette as he came up to give me a hug. I couldn't help laughing as he did this. His smile made me want to smile. It was a nice feeling. "And that is Roxas." Axel said more happily than the others. Roxas, i like to believe, i know better than any of the other guys here, except for Axel of course. And that's mainly Axel's fault. He talks about him all the time. They are best friends. And I only saw Roxas look up at me from the corner of my eye because suddenly Sora, who was standing right in front of me, grabbed my attention faster than the shy boy in the corner and started talking animatedly. And I didn't notice but the blond's expression dropped and his eyes fell to the floor. The boys rehearsed, and rehearsed and throughout the whole time Sora was eying me. With him watching me I felt almost self conscience, my face flared with red.

When Axel came out from the recording room he walked right over to me. That wasn't what hinted that I'm not going to like what he says, it was the money in his hand that I noted.

"Hey, Kai bear can you go get us lunch? We are going to have to work right through since you made me late." My eyes narrowed. He's trying to make me feel guilty so that I would go willingly and without working… it worked. I snatched the money out his hand and the list of what they wanted and stomped out the room, though I was willing to I wasn't going to let it on, I don't want to have to do this all the time. The moment I walked out the door I heard the door open again, and out came Roxas. His face was a bit red and he wouldn't look at me in the eyes.

"um, Kairi? I'm sorry that we are making you go get our lunch. If you want I could make it up to you. I could take you to get some ice cream, get to know each other." At first I didn't know what to say, and I think my face showed it cause he started stuttering. "you don't have to if you don't want to. I juts thought I could make it up you for getting us lunch." I laughed a bit. "Sure Roxas. By the way, my favorite flavor is rocky road." He smiled and went back in the room. I turned and started to the elevator. And then the door opened again. I groaned. Would you let me leave already! Then a happy voice called my name and I turned. It was Sora. "Kairi? What are you doing this weekend?" in my head I started screaming my lungs off. "n-nothing. I'm not doing anything. Why?" Sora visibly smirked. "I was thinking me and you should go on a date. How does that sound?" and there goes my inner self, fainted on the floor. "sure! I mean, yes that sounds great Sora." I smiled. "great, see you when you get back with the lunches." And with that he goes back inside. And I'm skipping my way to the elevator. I have a date! I'm so excited. While in the elevator I text Nami to tell her all the details.


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything relating to Kingdom Hearts. I make no money by writing this story. :'( So don't sue! DX The only thing I own is the plot.

**Warning!** In my story Namine will lose her sanity, Sora is slightly OOC (in my eyes VERY SLIGHTLY) and Riku is a jack ass! And there will be foul words! If any of these offend you or you can't suck it up and read it! Don't! I don't take flames kindly.

**A/N:** As of recently I have noticed that many people follow my stories but not many actually review… so as motivation I want at least… let's see let's start off easy… 5 reviews for me to post up the next chapter. Only then, if the chapter is done, will I post the next one. If I don't get them… well I'm sorry people but I will not post.

_And so now… onto the story! Please review!_

* * *

It was four o' clock and it was finally time to go home. Everyone was packing up and ready to go home. Sora was speaking animatedly of course and Roxas, Axel and Riku were putting their equipment away. Sora was making me laugh and laugh, and sometimes I wouldn't want to but the goofy smile plastered on his face just made me. He squirmed his way into my heart pretty quickly I guess. When I told Nami all the juicy details, even she was squealing with delight. She wanted me to try and sneak a picture of me and him, but I was way too shy to even try that just yet. I could feel it when one of the other guys would look over at us, but I tried to pay it no mind. After all, if me and Sora were shameless enough to flirt in public like this we should have enough courage to deal with people watching, right? But even so when I felt a certain pair of blue eyes look at me, I simply had to look back. Big mistake.

When I look back I saw the saddest look in his eyes that my eyes really did water up. I don't know what came over me, but he seemed to notice, and did something that made the tears fall. He gave me the saddest smile. Filled with so much hurt I didn't know what to do. Of course when Sora saw my tears he freaked out. He started panicking and running around looking for a tissue to give me so I can wipe my face, but he was making too big a scene and taking way too long so I just wiped them with my hand and everyone simply though Sora was just being dramatic about something. Sora was about to start a whole new conversation with me but suddenly his constant jabbering had become annoying. So I walked over to Roxas and at first you can tell he didn't believe it. But when I finally stood in front of him that sad smile came back onto his face. I don't know what he was expecting me to say but it certainly wasn't what I did say.

"Roxas, when are we going out for that ice cream you promised me?" I said a bit giggly. His eyes widened a bit then the brightest smile you can picture stretched across his face. It made the smile I plastered on my face truly genuine, and much bigger to. And so it was that as soon as everyone was walking out the door Roxas and I wondered off and raced each other to the ice cream parlor. Pinky's was the best shop in town. They had an old 50's theme to the. With the stools, ice cream bar, red leather booth, neon lights everywhere, even a jukebox in the corner. It was the best hang out in town, and the only place you would ever get your ice cream. People rely in Pinky's ice cream so much, store and super markets stopped selling ice cream. Guess that's what happens in a small town like this, huh?

Roxas told me to grab one of the lovely, that was his term, garden tables outside while he goes and buys our ice creams. It took me until he was walking back that I never told him exactly what I wanted. But he seemed to do pretty well on his own; because he came back with a medium size cup of rocky road and chocolate syrup and a small spoon. Well, well, he's pretty good, wonder how he knew what I liked. I laughed as he placed it on the table in front of me with a smile. "How did you know?" well you already told me your favorite was rocky road. But since we were staying I figured a cup is better, so you don't have to rush to eat it. And well, obviously you have a sweet tooth so chocolate syrup was a must." I laughed so much I nearly choked on the ice cream that was currently melting in my mouth. I am so predictable to him. I find that to be a funny thing. He and I are going to be amazing friends, I can already tell.

It's strange, I never knew any of these people sooner. They would've made my last two years of high school so much more enjoyable.


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything relating to Kingdom Hearts. I make no money by writing this story. :'( So don't sue! DX The only thing I own is the plot.

**Warning!** In my story Namine will lose her sanity, Sora is slightly OOC (in my eyes VERY SLIGHTLY) and Riku is a jack ass! And there will be foul words! If any of these offend you or you can't suck it up and read it! Don't! I don't take flames kindly.

**A/N:** As of recently I have noticed that many people follow my stories but not many actually review… so as motivation I want at least… let's see let's start off easy… 5 reviews for me to post up the next chapter. Only then, if the chapter is done, will I post the next one. If I don't get them… well I'm sorry people but I will not post.

**IMPORTANT! ****A/N:**This chapter was written by me and my amazing boyfriend, ventus278! This chapter means so much to me because it's the first of many, hopefully, of our joint works together.

(I love you, hunnny!)

_And so now… onto the story! Please review!_

* * *

Roxas PoV

I wave good bye with a smile as Kairi and I part ways. My heart is pounding, almost feels like it's going to jump out of my chest. I haven't had a real smile on my face in so long… I almost forgot what it feels like to be happy. I wonder how she feels about me… Does she feel the same way? I bet she was just being nice; she doesn't seem like the kind of person who would go for a guy like me. I bet she's going to end up with Sora anyway.

My head sinks down as I stare into the side walk thinking about how everyone always prefers Sora; even our parents. Who would want me anyway? I'm so pathetic, useless. A nobody.

I feel horrible as I walk through the doors of my house. I was finally happy and it all just disappeared when I stepped through the doorway; whatever, I bet she probably had a bad time anyway. "Hey is anyone home?" I ask as I take my sneakers off at the entrance.

My mom pokes her head out of the kitchen door. "Welcome home." She says with a blank expression, almost as if she was unhappy that I actually came home. "The food is on the table, so help yourself." I walked into the room, grabbed my plate, filled it with little bit of food and sat myself at the table. Sora is right across from me. I stared at him, with the same blank expression our mother gave me. I hate him. I hate him so much, why can't they love me like they love him? We're the same age, same eye color, same talents. Yet he is always the better one...

Sora looks at me with anger in his eyes. "How was your date with Kairi?" he says the heavy sarcasm deepening in his voice, making my eyes begin twitch with spite.

I smile at him and stick my tongue out childishly. "We had a great time. We laughed and smiled, a lot. I think she might like me." His face flushed red with anger. I can tell he was jealous, very jealous. The rest of the night was quiet between the two of us, as it always has been. After dinner we both went to our own rooms, ignoring each other for the rest of the night. I opened up my computer and logged into the chat room that Axel and I use. A smirk appears on my face as I see that Axel is online.

"Hey Axel what's up?"

"Hey nm just bored out of my mind at home. OH! Btw good job at practice today."

"Thanks"

I pause to think about what I should write next before I send the message. I want to ask if Kairi likes me, but knowing Axel, he'll just end up getting involved and I just want to do this on my own. Before I can think of my next response I hear a ping, announcing Axel's next message.

"Roxas I know you like Kairi but it looks like she might really like Sora."

My eyes grew wide as I read his message. I couldn't believe it… Why would she act like she had any interest in me if she liked Sora the whole time? Was it all pity? I begin to feel the tears role down my eyes. They're warm, my arms are numb and my mind is blank. I get off my seat and head towards my bed. Not bothering saying good bye to my best friend, and I swear I hear several more beeps, but I can't bring myself to care to check them. I crawled into my bed, pulled the cover over my head and cried myself to sleep. Trying to stifle my whimpers, if Sora heard me, al hell would break lose.

The next time I'm aware of anything, it's morning, and yet the noise that I am so accustomed to has taken absence. My alarm clock, lights, and computer are all off. I could almost swear I left them on. I sit up and grab my phone, flip it open; 7:30. Crap, if I don't hurry I'm going to be late for school. As I'm getting dressed I try to remember what happened the night before. What happened again? Why was I crying?

Then I remembered. Sora has won once again. Time is so cruel to me. No matter how much has passed, nothing has changes. He is still better than me; he still gets everything he wants. Everything I want. Even more than that.

I near the door and notice a note is stuck by the doorknob. It read "hey I decided to leave without you. You didn't want to wake up and I wasn't going to wait besides I have a date with Kairi today. See you later.

Love your bro Sora."

I clench my teeth as I crumble the paper in my hands, throwing it to the ground as I walk out the door. He has taken it too far this time. If he wants war he's going to get it.

After 20 minutes walking, I finally arrive at school. Before entering the room I take a deep breath. One thing came to mind: I can't lose. I won't lose. Not this time. I open the door and take my seat, no one even noticing I entered the room. Not even Axel, who is passed out on his desk, head buried in the opening between his locked arms. Time passes by, and I'm completely ignoring the lesson and just staring out the window. The bell rings signaling it's time for lunch.

Sora jumps out of his seat and walks out the room. There is only one thing he can be doing right now. Going to see Kairi. Dammit. What should I do? I stare out the window continuing to question my plans. I feel a hand on my shoulder. When I look up that hand is attached to Axel. He has a worried look on his face.

"Come on let's go to the roof we need to talk..." I get up off my seat and follow him out the room. As we walk the halls I feel my heart is sinking. What does he want to talk about? We're climbing the stairs and my emotions are fluctuating like crazy. I don't even know how I'm feeling anymore.

Axel opens the door and leads the way into the roof. He stops, turns around and puts both hands on my shoulder. I am only confused more by this as he puts his head down and says "good luck." He walks right past me, and when I finally realized he left me alone, it was too late to ask him what he meant by that. I look up at the sky, the sun warms my skin. There are no clouds in the sky at all. I finally feel at peace. I decide to lie down on the ground and watch the clouds go by. Just as I close my eyes…

"Hey Roxas, wake up you lazy bum!" My eyes open wide as I realize whose voice it is. I open my eyes only to see the auburn haired girl that haunted my dreams the night before smiling down at me.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW ON OUR CHAPTER! (RIMA & VENTUS) - 3 I LOVE YOU HUNNY! :3**


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything relating to Kingdom Hearts. I make no money by writing this story. :'( So don't sue! DX The only thing I own is the plot. 

**Warning!** In my story Namine will lose her sanity, Sora is slightly OOC (in my eyes VERY SLIGHTLY) and Riku is a jack ass! And there will be foul words! If any of these offend you or you can't suck it up and read it! Don't! I don't take flames kindly. 

**A/N:** As of recently I have noticed that many people follow my stories but not many actually review… so as motivation I want at least… let's see let's start off easy… 5 reviews for me to post up the next chapter. Only then, if the chapter is done, will I post the next one. If I don't get them… well I'm sorry people but I will not post. 

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

KPov 

"Roxas, you lazy bum! Wake up!" I said as I giggled down at him. He looked so peaceful and almost- dare I admit - handsome. Those blue eyes stared up at me I suddenly felt awkward under his gaze. Fidgets and bitten lips seemed to be the only reactions I could muster as he continues to stare up at my face. Finally I had quite enough this and simply toss the nearest object at his chest. Sadly for Roxas, however, this object happened to be my math text book. 

"OOF! Hey, Kairi, what was that for?" Roxas whines as he finally sits up, as I now stand with my arms crossed. Roxas gave a warm hearted smile and finally I sat. We sat there looking past the iron fence toward the blue sky that was stretched before us. There was no reason to speak, it was not awkward and words seemed like they would ruin the moment instead of helping it. So there we sat, not a foot away from each other on the cement tiled floor of the roof with the puffy white clouds rolled above us. 

I realized why last night I was able to have such a good time with Roxas though we did nothing special. It was so easy. To breathe in and out and look around the world and understand so well that he is a part of it and so am I. It's so difficult to understand and even more so when you try to explain, but it _feels_ so simple. Could he be feeling the same way I wonder, as we sit here as the sun beams down on us from its high position in the sky. I feel like I'm in a trance, as my legs are pulled to my chest, the world around me quiet and calm, something I wasn't sure it could be. I feel more than see Roxas resting on his elbows, lying on the smooth ground. I want to peek at him, to actually see his face at this moment, but I don't want to ruin the dreamland we are in now. I can hear his calm breaths that help me imagine the pattern of his rising and falling chest. I can feel the pull. To want to tilt my head and gaze at the blonde beside me just as he had when I first arrived. Ironic isn't it, I felt so uncomfortable when he was doing it but now that I wish to do that same… I can justify it. Maybe next time I won't be as self-conscious, but I know that's a lie. 

At last I peek, a sideways glance in his direction is enough for his form to flood my vision and I'm stuck. I can't tear my eyes away, nor can I speak. He can feel my eyes on him, and a smile plays on his lips until he gives in to temptation and looks at me as well. I don't remember when I had fully faced him in my daze but now with little space between us and his blue eyes gazing into my green ones the peaceful world around us seemed to have shifted and kept still all at once, and the contrast was making my head swim. 

"Kairi…" My name, soft in his bare whisper. 

Just as he called my name he dreary iron door to the roof slammed itself into the opposite wall, and the heaping pile of mass of entangled limbs and brown and red hair fell onto the floor with moans and growls. 

"Get out of here, Sora! You're interrupting!" hollered the red head. 

"I can't interrupt anything if nothing is happening!" growled Sora as he flipped Axel onto his back about to hit him, until he himself was flipped as well. 

I looked back at Roxas, and there he sat. His face began to flood with red at his brother's comment, and then just as his face was paling he hid his face with his bangs, a shadow casted over his face. I wanted to reach out to him, to understand why he changed so suddenly, but just like that he was gone. He stood up and walked away, stepping over the tumbling aggressive idiots still rolling on the floor, and casually tread down the stairs. Everything seemed to drain from me as the absence of his presence seemed to set in. Sora was right, there was nothing to interrupt. Nothing but poorly placed judgments, of judgments I didn't even realize I was making. 

NPoV 

The scratching of my pencil across my page is more defined then those around me, as I drew in my book instead of paying attention to the lesson. If I were in English class, my teacher, who studied calligraphy, would have caught me by now simply because if have not mastered the art of silent strokes of graphite to paper. Our seats are all pushed together in these four long tables, where five of us have to squeeze together. My fluctuating grade in this class truthfully has nothing to do with the desire to draw, that I normally can withstand, but because of the very man that has been seated in front of me since the beginning of the year. Silver hair contrasted in the light, eyes down casted and a permanent scowl printed on his face. I've sketched this expression three times on this day alone, but none of the drawings I have of his face have a true smile. Such a mystery; does he smile at all? 

A few more short strokes of my pencil and the shading of the bags under his eyes and the rest of his face are complete. Guess it's time to start a new portrait. As soon as I was done with the outlining and looked up to once more draw his face, those eyes were staring at me with deep hard feelings that were too buried in stone to read. He goes from my eyes to the mirrored image of himself on the opposite page of my book and once more back to my eyes. Those eyes are steel and harsh, but then a smile breaks out on his lips. It's twisted in odd ways, and it's not quite happy, but most certainly not the same expression he hands off to every other harlot in the school. The bell rings and he's is standing before I can regain my wits. 

"You should start paying more attention in class." 

Then he's gone, just like that. I wait a moment for him to be far enough out of eye sight before I sprint down the halls in search of my best friend. Who else would I girl speak to about her crush and there I find her at her locker, packing her things, she's never going to believe this. 

"Kairi, you're never going to believe this!"


End file.
